


Late Night Meetings

by MeChewChew



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dildos, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeChewChew/pseuds/MeChewChew
Summary: Reeve is called up to meet with the President. He doesn't expect Tseng to be there too.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Reeve Tuesti, Rufus Shinra/Reeve Tuesti/Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Late Night Meetings

Reeve steps into the President’s office and immediately freezes upon the sight that greets him. Rufus is naked, legs spread across the arms of his chair and face red as he looks at Reeve. Tseng sits on the chair below him, fully dressed, one hand resting on Rufus’ hip and the other with three fingers up his ass. He gives Reeve a cool stare from behind Rufus’ shoulder, thrusting his fingers in deeper as Rufus moans.

“S-Sor-” Reeve takes a step back, trying to stutter out an apology.

“Reeve, ah...” Rufus says quietly, bringing a hand out to beckon him closer, eyes half lidded as Tseng continues thrusting into him.

With a nervous gulp, Reeve steps closer, footsteps swallowed by the carpet leading straight up to the desk. From here, he can see the lubricant shining on Tseng’s gloves from where they’re connected with Rufus. He can’t help but to stare at Rufus’ erection, red against his stomach, and the large bulge in Tseng’s pants. He feels heat starting to coil in his stomach and brings his eyes back up to look between their faces.

“Around the desk,” he hears Tseng say, tone low as he keeps a sharp gaze on him.

Reeve has another moment of doubt, but the quiet whimper that escapes Rufus’ throat has him walking around the desk and next to the chair. He watches as Tseng pulls out his fingers with a squelch, leaning forward to open a drawer and pull out a glass dildo. He makes eye contact with Reeve as he lubricates it, hand skillfully running up and down the clear shaft.

He doesn’t break their gazes as he uses one hand to spread Rufus’ hole, the other slowly pushing the tip of the dildo in. Reeve can’t help but look down when Rufus turns his head into Tseng’s neck and lets out a quiet moan. He watches as Tseng pushes and pulls the dildo in and out, shallowly fucking Rufus on it as his hole stretches to accommodate it each time it slides in.

“Nnn...!”

Rufus arches as Tseng pushes it all the way in, fingers gripping the arm chairs tightly as his eyelashes flutter.

“Good boy.”

Reeve startles at the voice, entranced by the slow fucking down below. He looks back up and Tseng is helping Rufus unhook his legs from the chair, slowly letting him kneel down onto the carpet. Rufus turns to him and places his hands on his hips, running them up and down Reeve’s sides and looking up at him with hazy eyes full of lust. Reeve shudders and lets Rufus unbuckle his belt, watching his fingers undo the button of his pants then pulling down the zipper with his teeth.

“S-Sir- ohh,” He can’t help the moan when Rufus places his mouth over his clothed dick, gently squeezing and pressing his tongue against it.

He feels Rufus’ fingers hook themselves at the top of his pants and underwear before pulling them down just enough to expose his cock. Rufus smiles at the sight and licks his lips. He wraps a hand around it and pumps slowly, relishing in the way that Reeve lets out a low groan.

Tseng kneels down behind Rufus and runs a hand through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp before trailing it down his back to circle around the dildo stretching his ass.

Reeve takes a deep breath to contain himself as Rufus licks the base of his cock and up to the tip, taking it in his mouth. Rufus plays with the tip with his tongue, lips curled around it as he looks up at Reeve, taking in more of his cock with each bob of his head.

“Touch him,” Tseng says from behind Rufus, watching intently as Reeve hesitantly brings a hand to rest of Rufus’ head, slowly running his hand through his hair and scratching his scalp.

Rufus closes his eyes and sighs around the cock in his mouth, savoring the way that it twitches in excitement. Reeve can’t help the low moan that escapes his throat, shallowly thrusting forward into his boss’ mouth and watching his lips stretch around him. In a bold move, Rufus wraps his arms around Reeve’s hips, pushing him further towards him and swallowing him deeply with a moan.

Reeve moans back and tugs on Rufus’ hair, pushing him closer and digging his fingers into his scalp, enjoying the way that his throat tightens around him and the image of Rufus Shinra pressed against his pubic hair and swallowing his cock whole. He grunts again when Rufus squeezes tighter around him and looks further down to see Tseng playing with the dildo in his ass, pulling it out and pushing it back in teasingly.

Rufus’ back is arched beautifully beneath him, glassy blue eyes looking up and cheeks flushed with red. Another moan surrounds his cock as Rufus’ eyes flutter and Tseng slides the glass dildo out of his ass. Reeve nearly whimpers when Rufus pulls back with a pop, lips wet with saliva and precum. He feels a tugging sensation on his hips and sits down only to be pushed onto his back as Rufus climbs over him.

“Mr. President,” Reeve stutters out, only to be silenced by a finger against his lips.

Rufus just looks at him euphorically and leans back on his knees, letting Reeve’s cock slide against his hole, just missing it each time.

“Touch me,” Rufus whispers, speaking for the first time during the encounter. Reeve brings his hands up to Rufus’ thighs, squeezing the firm muscle. Rufus takes his hands and slides them up his pelvis and to his waist. Reeve blushes, squeezing tighter when Rufus smiles down at him.

There’s another hand on his, gloved, and then Reeve feels his cock being guided into Rufus’ hole. He moans at the feeling and digs his nails into Rufus’ small waist, thrusting up when he’s nearly all the way in and eliciting a gasp from the President.

He takes a moment to catch his breath, but he’s soon reduced to grunts again as Rufus starts moving above him, starting at a slow pace but quickly increasing as his breathing picks up.

“R-Reeve,” Rufus moans, “you feel so good,” his hands come to rest on his chest to help prop himself up. It’s silent in the room except for the sound of skin against skin, heavy breathing, and the noises Rufus can’t keep to himself.

Tseng comes to kneel behind Rufus again and brings his hands to run them along his side, trailing up his stomach and to his chest where they came to tweak his nipples. Rufus leans back against him with a loud moan, thighs shaking as he holds himself up.

Reeve shifts his hands down to squeeze Rufus’ hips and begins thrusting up into him, earning him a moan loud enough to reverberate against the walls. Reeve continues his pace and Tseng grabs Rufus’ hair and brings him into a rough kiss.

“Ree-nnngh!”

The muffled moans are some how turning him on even more as he watches the two clash together, pausing in his thrusting just to watch them make out. They kiss with practiced ease, tongues and lips crashing together at just the right times so that it’s pleasurable for the both of them. Rufus’ back arches into Tseng’s hand that’s still playing with his chest, the one in his hair sliding down to wrap around his neck, squeezing gently.

Reeve is shaken out of his stupor as Rufus clenches down on him. He begins thrusting up again and Rufus absolutely screams into Tseng’s mouth, pushing his hips back down to meet Reeve’s.

“Ah, ah…!”

Reeve digs his nails harder into Rufus’ hips, feeling sweat trickle down the side of his face as Rufus unabashedly moans when Tseng breaks the kiss.

“More,” Rufus pants, legs shaking as he bounces up and down, “Reeve-!”

“Nn,” Reeve grunts back, watching as Tseng’s hand trails from Rufus’ chest, up his neck, and hooks into his mouth, fingers pushing deep to gag him as his voice rises in volume. Spit trails down his lips and his eyes are so clouded with want that Reeve isn’t sure that he’s even seeing him.

Reeve reaches a hand over to wrap around Rufus’ weeping cock. All it takes is two pumps before Rufus’ legs give out and he slams down onto Reeve with a choked moan, body shaking in Tseng’s hold as he comes. Reeve continues thrusting into him, feeling the heat squeeze around him until he follows after him with a gasp.

He lays there catching his breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment as Rufus is pulled off of him. He slowly pushes himself up and tucks himself back in, zipping up and buckling his pants again, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing his forehead with it before wiping at his jacket.

He looks over to where Rufus is cradled in Tseng’s arms, resting against his shoulder as Tseng whispers in his ear. Reeve blushes at the sight of cum dripping out of Rufus’ ass and puts a hand on the desk to push against it to stand up. He takes a moment to compose himself and take in the image of Rufus Shinra lying vulnerably in his bodyguards’ arms.

“You’re welcome to join us again,” Tseng says, watching him. Rufus turns to look at him with a small smile and gives him a nod.

“Uh, yes, Sir.” He nods back and makes his way to the door, leaving to get back to his own office.

10 minutes into paperwork and he realizes he can’t concentrate. He goes home for the night and everything goes back to normal as far as he’s concerned. Well, besides the fact that sometimes Rufus will brush against him or give him a suggestive look every once in a while.

He finally breaks a few weeks later and asks Tseng if he could have a meeting with him and the President. Tseng just smirks and tells him that they’ll call him in later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
